


SLEEP

by AkaiRen



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Gakuya, Lack of Sleep, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiRen/pseuds/AkaiRen
Summary: They just finished one of their shooting that day, Tsuyoshi wants Koichi to get more sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fiction — ** _pure imagination_**. I do not gain any profit for writing this fiction and I do not own the characters they belong to themselves.

They just finished the first shooting for bunbuboon, there was one more left then another meeting for the upcoming concert. The second shoot located in studio so no need for moving, and now they had 120 minutes free time.

Both of them were in gakuya right now; Koichi was sitting on the couch playing game on his phone while Tsuyoshi was busy with something from their small fridge.

“Koichi.”

“Hmm?” Koichi answered nonchalantly, still busy with his game. Seconds passed but no more sound, he could feel the couch shifted because another weight.

“You’re sleepy.” Tsuyoshi said again.

“Huh? No.” He has to defeat the enemy so he could raise his level. Not long after that Tsuyoshi yawned.

“You are sleepy.” He pointed out, but then unconsciously yawned. Maybe because Tsuyoshi just did it, they said yawn was contagious especially between people who emotionally attached.

“Koichi-san.” That tone, he knew very well the meaning of the tone.

“Ok, ok.” He could never say no to him, not when he used that tone.

Tsuyoshi tried to hide a smile upon his victory.

“Here use this.” The younger handed him two small packs that looked like a teabag.

“What is it?” He asked but accepted it anyway. It was cold.

“For your eyes, you look like a panda already, now sleep then put that on your eyes.” Koichi pouted at the mention of his panda eyes, it wasn’t like he wanted it but their schedule was really hectic; TV Shows, music festival, single promotion, radio broadcasting and regular meeting. Being able to sleep for 30 minutes or one hour between their schedules was more than a luxury.

“Lend me your lap then.”

“Huh?”

“I want to sleep on your lap.”

“There’s a big couch free over there Koichi-san, why don’t you sleep there. It’s more convenient and cozy than here.”

“Naaah, your lap is more convenient and cozy for me.” Without further confirmation Koichi plopped his head to Tsuyoshi’s lap, putting the packs carefully to his eyes.

“You are such a spoiled kid.” Muttered Tsuyoshi.

“Your fault I’m spoiled.”

Tsuyoshi let him invaded his lap, how long had it been since Koichi slept on his lap? Back in junior day they used to sleep or sit on each other lap, or sleep in the same bed when they shared room. But years later, despite being together almost every single day, the closeness became lesser.

He absentmindedly running his fingers over Koichi hair, the older man shuddered lightly to the touch. His hair silky as ever, Tsuyoshi liked it, the feeling of his partner hair and the fresh smell of it. Koichi had been dying his hair brown for the past years, he kind of miss him with black hair. Must be hot, he thought. Koichi by then already asleep, his breath became slowly, chest rose and dropped in a steady motion. Tsuyoshi leaned and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Sleep tight.”

_What time is it?_

Was the first thing come to his mind; it’s been a good sleep and he felt refreshed. The pressure on his eyes had gone, he blinked repeatedly to focus his eyes.

“Wake up already?”

“How long was I asleep?” His voice was raspy; he cleared his throat to make it better. A bottle of water was offered to him.

“Approximately one hour.”

Koichi drank the water while eyeing his younger partner, the latter was reading a magazine, their picture was on the cover, must be the recent magazine with them on it. Then his eyes fell on the table beside the couch, there was only one bottle of water - half empty, two smartphones – one his and the other was Tsuyoshi’s. _Huh?_

“You’re not sleeping.” He said, more to himself.

“Hhhm.”

“You’ve been reading the same magazine for approximately 1 hour.”

“Yeah so?”

“You should sleep too.”

“I can’t. You were sleeping on me after all.”

A silent.

“Did you sleep well?” Tsuyoshi closed the magazine then put it back to the table.

“Uum yeah.”

“Then it’s ok.”

He was about to stand up from the couch when Koichi grabbed him by hand and pulled him down. They were now sat in front of the couch with Tsuyoshi ended up locked in Koichi embrace, back to his chest.

“What is it now Koichi-san?”

“Sleep.” It was clearly a command.

Tsuyoshi could only sigh. He knew how stubborn Koichi when he wanted something to be done.

“Not like this, anyone could come in anytime you know.”

“Doesn’t matter, we’ve been given the privilege lately, I want to use it as much as I can.” Yeah, since their 19th anniversary, somehow people were indulging them to be lovey dovey.

“Besides it’s been a long time since I can hold you like this.” Koichi nosed his temple then kissed Tsuyoshi’s cheek lightly. “We’ve been too busy.”

Tsuyoshi entwined their fingers, his body finally relaxing. “I thought you never mind it.”

“I am okay as long as you are beside me.” He pressed another kiss on his neck.

“But I want more.” Tsuyoshi voice barely a whisper.

“So do I.”

Tsuyoshi tilted his head so their lips could meet for a soft kiss. Koichi immediately complied and kissed him back. It’s been too long, subtle touch, simply being there for each other, so many encouraging words, as long as Tsuyoshi was there, Koichi was happy. As long as Koichi was there, Tsuyoshi could go on. But it’s been more than 20 years since they knew each other, 19 years since they became one – as a group – as KinKi Kids. Tsuyoshi wanted more than being together.

The kiss was long enough and it was pure bliss. Tsuyoshi made a content sigh at the end of it. Suddenly he felt happy and safe. He shifted a bit hiding his face on Koichi’s collarbone.

“Now I’m sleepy.”

Koichi snorted.

“Did my kiss make you sleepy?”

Tsuyoshi hummed as an answer.

“My, I’m sorry for that.”

Tsuyoshi smiled, Koichi could feel it. No one talked after that, Koichi made soft-rhythm taps on Tsuyoshi's back. His breath tickling him but he resisted it anyway, feeling happy for having his partner fell asleep on his embrace.

“Sleep tight.”

He said before drifted to sleep again, hoping that their manager will be the one who came and noticed them before shooting will be started.


End file.
